Sinjid (Game)/Warrior
"Warriors are strong, robust, and do not like to mess about." - Class Selection Sorry for the self advertising, but here's a Warrior guide for Hard Difficulty for those in need. Summary Warriors are a straightforward and simple class, able to take as much damage as they dish out with a plethora of skills. Basic/Starting Skills Note: Skill scalings are rounded to the nearest integer; 5.5 -> 6 | 5.4->5. 'x Upgrades' means you can put X amount of skill points into the skill (first point unlocks the skill, more points upgrade it); if it isn't listed ,it means you can only put 1 skill point into the skill. Heavy Strike CD: 1 sec | Attack the Enemy with a powerful, heavy strike. > X Damage > Scale: Wpn 1.3 / Str 0.3 > Buff Bonus: 150% per stack Notes: Base damage is 10; Damage formula is 10 (Base) + (Weapon Damage x 1.3) + (Strength x 0.3). Slam 15 Focus | CD: 5 sec | A powerful strike that also knocks the enemy back. > X Damage > Scale: Wpn 1.6 / Str 0.8 > Interrupts Casting Notes: Base Damage is 15, add it to 1.6x Weapon Damage & 0.8x Str for true total damage. Potion CD: 120 sec | Instantly recover Health. > Heals for x 4.5, rounded up. > Scale: Vit 4.5 Notes: Max HP is Vitality x 20. Thus, Potion heals for 22.5% of the user's health. Can be upgraded via Concentrated Brew, which shortens the cooldown substantially and adds Focus restoration. Row 1 No level requirement. Blade Storm 15 Focus, CD: 6 sec | Strikes the enemy in rapid succession. | 5 upgrades | >X Damage >Scale: Wpn 0.8 | 0.83 | 0.86 | 0.89 | 0.92 / Str 0.3 | 0.35 | 0.4 | 0.45 | 0.5 >3 Attacks Notes: Damage is per hit, not total damage. Enemies have Defense and can block as well, so expect the damage to be lower than listed. Iron Discipline Passive | 2 upgrades Heavy Strike Critical Hits will also restore 15 | 30 Focus and 50% | 100% Vitality as Health. Brutal Advantage Passive | 3 upgrades Every 20 | 15 | 10 seconds you gain a stun and a 100% Critical Hit chance on your next attack. > Crit-Strike chance: 100% Concentrated Brew Passive | 2 upgrades Improves your Potion by reducing its Cooldown by 45 | 90 seconds, and causing it to also restore 20 | 40 Focus. Row 2 Kunai Sting 15 Focus | CD: 10 sec | 3 Upgrades Throw a chained Kunai that damages the target and pulls them towards you. > X Damage > Scale: Str 1 | 1.4 | 1.8 / Agi 1 | 1.4 | 1.8 Notes: The Kunai is thrown straight forward; enemies can and will duck under it given the chance. If the Kunai hits a wall instead, Sinjid will instead pull himself a short distance forward. Sinjid can jump, wall jump, quickly turn around and use Kunai Sting to drag himself back into the wall, and wall jump again but with reduced horizontal distance. Swift Justice Requires 1 Point(s) in Blade Storm | Passive | 3 Upgrades Blade Storm also increases your Agility by 12/24/36% and Critical Hit chance by 5/10/15% for 5 seconds. Heavy Armor Requires 1 Point(s) in Concentrated Brew | Passive | 5 Upgrades This unit takes less damage, but moves slower. > Decreases Speed by 15% > Damage Taken: -30/35/40/45/50% Blood Mirror 12 Focus | CD: 3 sec | 3 Upgrades Gain Blood Mirror I, which reflects damage back to the attacker. Also instantly dispels negative effects from yourself. Notes: The second upgrade does nothing; the third upgrade upgrades Blood Mirror to II. Blood Mirror I/II: Anyone that attacks this unit will be damaged for 50/75% of this unit's Vitality. Row 3 No Escape Requires 1 Point(s) in Kunai Sting | Passive | 3 Upgrades Kunai Sting slows the target's movement by 50/65/80% and the Cooldown is decreased by 1/2/3 seconds. Blood Pattern Passive | 2 Upgrades Increases your Blade Storm hits by 1/2, but also increases the Cooldown by 1/2 seconds. Avenger Requires 1 Point(s) in Heavy Armor | Passive | 3 Upgrades Every hit you take has a 10/20/30% chance to grant you Avenger which increases the damage of your next attack by 100%. > Avenger: 10/20/30% Proc Chance Refraction Requires 1 Point(s) in Blood Mirror | Passive | 2 Upgrades Blood Mirror also causes you to move 15/30% faster and take 10/20% less damage. Refraction I/II: This unit moves faster, and takes reduced damage. > Increases Speed by 15/30% > Damage taken: -10/20% Row 4 Lasting Pain Passive | 3 Upgrades Your Slam Critical Hits will also cause the target to bleed. The target is damaged for 20/40/60% of your Strength every second, for 5 seconds. Doom Blade 15 Focus | CD: 8 sec | 3 Upgrades Strike the enemy and apply Doom Struck, causing them to receive reduced healing. > X Damage > Scale: Wpn 1.2 | 1.3 | 1.4 / Str 1.4 | 1.5 | 1.6 Doom Struck: Heavy Shuriken 15 Focus | CD: 8 sec | 3 Upgrades Throw a powerful shuriken that damages and dispels the enemy. > X Damage > Scale: Str 1 | 1.3 | 1.6 / Agi 1 | 1.3 | 1.6 > Dispel Count :1 | 2 | 3 Relentless Passive | 2 Upgrades Regenerates Focus every second. Attacks against you also have reduced Critical Hit chance. > Ticks every 1 second(s) > Restoring 1/2 Focus per Tick > Chance to be Crit: -5/10% Row 5 Blood Thirst Requires 1 point(s) in Doom Blade | Passive Doom Blade also grants you Blood Thirst which heals you for a short time. Attacking while this is active will cause you to deal 20/40% extra damage, but will also dispel the effect. Blood Thirst: ? Aggression Passive | 3 Upgrades Increases Strength. > Increases Strength by 3/6/9%. Endurance Passive | 3 Upgrades Increases Vitality. > Increases Vitality by 3/6/9%. Blackout Stun Requires 3 point(s) in Heavy Shuriken | Passive Heavy Shuriken also stuns the target for 8 seconds or until the target is hit. The cooldown is increased by 15 seconds. Blackout Stun: target is stunned for 8 seconds? Row 6 (ULTIMATE) You can only have ONE Ultimate skill at a time. Deadly Charge Requires 1 point(s) in Aggression | 20 Focus | CD: 22 sec | Cast: 0.8 sec | Charge forward and damage the enemy. You also gain increased speed and Critical Hit chance for a few seconds after the charge. > X Damage > Scale: Wpn 1.5 / Str 2.5 Shockwave Requires 1 point(s) in Endurance | 15 Focus | CD: 20 sec | Emit a powerful shockwave that damages and weakens enemies around you. > X Damage > Scale: Str 2.5 Builds & Strategies There are three main builds with this class based off the Warrior Skills: DPS, Tank and Hybrid. The DPS build focuses on purely dealing as much damage as possible in a short amount of time. Emphasis is mainly on Strength. Skills used are mainly the Blade Storm family, the Kunai Sting family and Doom Blade, with possible extras like Brutal Advantage. While this build boasts the highest DPS of any Warrior class, it is also quite fragile and unsuitable to Hard Difficulties due to lack of survivability. The Tank build focuses on being able to reduce damage as well as prevent the enemy from attacking as well. Emphasis is on Vitality as well as strength. Skills used are mainly Concentrated Brew and its derivatives, Brutal Advantage, the Blood Mirror family and the Shuriken Family. While this build boasts extreme durability, the lack of damage makes Hard difficulty impossible to complete due to having multiple bosses that have high regeneration. The Hybrid build is a balance of both builds, granting it both damage and durability. Skills are chosen for their usefulness. Brutal Advantage allows for the guaranteed proccing of Iron Discipline and Lasting Pain. Category:Sinjid (Game)